I've got a Fever !
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Il ne se sentait pas très bien, ces temps-ci. Il titubait, tombait, s'endormait, et ce, dans n'importe quel endroit. Mais Lance Corporal Rivaille va remédier à ceci, n'est-ce pas ? /OS - Eren x Rivaille\ /LEMON\


**Titre **: I've got a Fever !

**Paring **: Eren x Rivaille -encore, mais on ne s'en lasse pas ;)-

**Rating **: M

**Résumé **: Il ne se sentait pas très bien, ces temps-ci. Il titubait, tombait, s'endormait, et ce, dans n'importe quel endroit. Mais Lance Corporal Rivaille va remédier à ceci, n'est-ce pas ?

**Warning **: LEMON ! Oui, encore un, maiis … j'y peux rien, je suis pervertie jusqu'à la moelle -huhu, on sponsorise la colle et on n'est même pas payé ! Pff, n'est-ce pas, Plume-chan 8D?-

**DEDICACES **: Oui, au pluriel ! Je dédie cet OS à Plume-Chan, avec qui je me suis découvert une âme d'humoriste -si tu vois ce que je veux dire xD- et à ma meilleure amie, Eléna, avec qui je me tape tout simplement de gros fou rires avec Eren et Rivaille :3

* * *

« Eren ! »

La jeune recrue du bataillon d'exploration du nom d'Eren Jäger, était de nouveau par terre, les yeux à demi clos. Petra l'aida à se relever, lui tendant la main. Le brun la prit, se relevant difficilement. Il tituba un instant, avant de reprendre ses aises.

« Désolé, j'aurais juré que-

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de chacun des membres du bataillon. Rivaille était là. Tous firent un salut parfait, sauf Eren, qui... ne réagissait pas. Le Corporal s'approcha de lui, qui regardait dans le vague. N'appréciant que moyennement d'être ignoré, Rivaille s'apprêta à frapper l'insolent, avant de se stopper. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un millimètre, puis baissa son bras. Eren ne réagissait toujours pas, même plus il semblait être dans un autre monde.

« Eren. »

Le susnommé redressa la tête, observant droit dans les yeux le soldat devant lui. Soudain, Jäger sentit une pression sur son poignet, comme si on le tirait violemment. Quoi que, c'était réellement le cas, alors ce n'était pas qu'une impression. A peine avait-il faire trois mètres que Eren était essoufflé, et le sol tanguait dangereusement sous ses pieds. Rivaille n'en tint pas compte, et emmena l'adolescent dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivés, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent un instant devant la porte en bois massif. Le Corporal se tourna vers Eren, qui était très pâle, avec les pommettes légèrement rougies. Rivaille plissa les yeux, et ouvrit à la volée la porte, pénétrant dans sa chambre.

Un lit double certainement très confortable, une table basse en verre, un sofa couleur ocre, un miroir trônant au-dessus un petit lavabo, et une fenêtre éclairant le tout. Rivaille tira Eren jusqu'à son lit, et le balança dessus dans aucune délicatesse. L'adolescent se redressa difficilement, avant de s'étaler de tout son long dans les draps moelleux. Il vit l'ombre du Corporal s'éloigner, avant de totalement disparaître de son champ de vision. Tout devint noir, et le monde d'Eren sombra petit à petit dans un sommeil sans fin...

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Eren vit une ombre se mouvoir devant lui. Quelque chose d'humide lui barrait le front. Il avait chaud. Chaud, mais c'était agréable. Il tourna légèrement la tête, et vit Rivaille, dans son attirail de nettoyage, qui avait une bassine d'eau dans les mains. Le Corporal posa la bassine sur la table de chevet. Jäger cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de se relever brusquement, faisant sursauter son supérieur.

« Corporal ! Je-

-Couches-toi. »

Eren ne rajouta rien, tellement il était surpris. Lorsqu'il s'était relevé, une serviette lui était tombé du front. Rivaille soupira, et ramassa la serviette.

« Allonge-toi. »

L'adolescent s'exécuta. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Que c'était-il passé ?

« Corporal ?

-Quoi ? »

Le ton était sec. Eren sentit une sueur froide lui descendre le long de la colonne vertebrale.

« Euh... Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le plus âgé trempa la serviette dans la bassine d'eau fraîche. Il essora le tissu, et le posa délicatement sur le front du jeunot.

« T'avais de la fièvre. Repose toi maintenant, sinon, tu seras un boulet pour nous. »

Eren ferma les yeux, appréciant la fraîcheur de la serviette. Malgré le reproche de son supérieur, il s'était senti soulagé que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de lui...

… peut-être avait-il encore de la fièvre, finalement.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

Rivaille se dirigea le lavabo, voulant se laver les mains. Il ne fit aucun signe d'aprobation, mais Eren posa tout de même sa question.

« C'est vous qui m'avait changé ? »

Le Corporal coupa l'eau. Il se rapprocha du lit, et s'assit au bord, posant une main sur la joue d'Eren. Bien, la fièvre était tombé. Mais un doute persistait : pourquoi Eren était-il aussi rouge ? Sa figure était brûlante, et ses yeux ne regardait que lui. Un appel au viol. Bordel.

« Oui. »

Bizarrement, Eren rougit encore plus. Le fait que Rivaille l'ait vu nu, entièrement... La fièvre, c'était de sa faute. Il avait l'impression de... de... tomber amoureux. Lorsque Rivaille se retourna, il vit Jäger se frapper avec un des oreillers présents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, gamin ? »

Dieu, même ses insultes le faisait... oh non... Tout mais pas ça... Quoi que... Eren ferma les yeux, et réfléchit à toute vitesse. C'était du quitte ou double. Du 5O-5O. De l'audace mon grand ! Au pire, c'était la fièvre qui le faisait divaguer...

« Corporal. »

Rivaille se leva du lit, soupirant. Il n'allait jamais la boucler ?

« C'est la dernière fois. Après, je t'assomme »

Eren eut du mal à prendre la menace au sérieux, tellement il trouvait le Corporal sexy.

« J'ai un problème...

-Abrège. »

L'humain titanesque souleva les draps d'un coup, dévoilant... une magnifique érection. Rivaille fixa un grand moment la bosse bien visible au niveau du caleçon du plus jeune.

« Je peux aller me... soulager ? »

Eren rougissait légèrement, mais il voulait vraiment se débarrasser de ce soucis. Sinon, il ne pourrait pas dormir correctement. Déjà qu'avec la présence du Corporal, cela serait difficile, mais en plus avoir ce soucis... Non. Il ne fallait même pas y penser. Rivaille regardait toujours l'entre jambe d'Eren, sans gêne.

« Non. »

Alors ça, Eren ne s'y attendait pas. Juste aller dans la pièce d'à côté, certainement des toilettes, pour faire sa petite affaire vite fait, était-ce trop demandé ? Rivaille prit la paire de gants qui se trouvait sur la table basse, et s'approcha d'Eren. D'un coup, le caleçon vola, et le Corporal se retrouva sur les hanches de Jäger, qui lui, était allongé. L'adolescent se sentit très... nu. Il n'avait pas de haut, et à présent, il n'avait plus de bas.

« Tu la fermes, et t'apprécies en silence, compris ? »

Eren hocha vivement la tête. Rivaille commença alors sans plus de cérémonie à masturber le jeune homme. Rapidement. Jäger se cambrait légèrement, voulant plus de contact. Alors que le rythme de changeait pas, Eren se releva lentement, fébrile. Le Corporal le regardait, continuant son affaire. Soudain, Eren attrapa la main de son supérieur, la faisant aller plus vite. Rivaille, quelque peu décontenancé, laissa le plus jeune se servir de sa main, pour son propre plaisir.

« Corporal... Rivaille... »

Eren ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il venait... de jouir... dans la main de son supérieur... en gémissant son nom... La fièvre était décidément bien tenace. Rivaille regarda sa main, maintenant couverte de sperme. Heureusement qu'il avait mis son gant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'adolescent sous lui. Mauvaise idée. La vision qui s'offrait à lui était décidément très... érotique.

Eren, le souffle le court, son avant bras lui barrant les yeux, dont quelques larmes s'en échappait, et son torse divinement sculpté par l'entraînement montant et descendant rapidement, suivant sa respiration. Son sexe, salit de semence blanchâtre, était toujours dur comme de la roche. Rivaille décida de mettre sa raison de côté, et de laisser son envie le submerger.

« Corporal, je...

-Fermes-la, tu veux. On va passer aux choses... sérieuses. »

Le plus jeune crut qu'il allait mourir sur place. La vue d'un Corporal enlevant érotiquement sa chemise, et léchant son gant salit, était juste... trop. La fièvre avait de bon côté, parfois. Rivaille envoya son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon dans un coin de la pièce, se retourna, montrant son intimité à Eren, sans gêne. Alors que Jäger était choqué par la tournure des événements, il sentit une pression humide sur son sexe.

« Ah ! C-Corporal... Qu'est-ce que... vous faîtes ? »

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus. Le Corporal Rivaille était en train de... le sucer. De lui faire une fellation. Eren sentit sa voix dérailler. Il avait une superbe vue sur le fessier de son supérieur. Alors que le plus âgé était occupé, Jäger donna un petit coup de langue sur l'anneau de chair rosé. Rivaille lâcha un petit cri, sursautant. Il regarda Eren avec une certaine surprise, avant de se remettre au travail. Le plus jeune continua son affaire, humidifiant l'arrière de son Corporal. Rivaille avait arrêté de sucer la verge tendue du jeune homme, étant trop submergé par les sensations que lui prodiguait la langue de Jäger. Il leva encore plus les fesses, de telle façon à ce que Eren puisse approfondir la sensation.

Reprenant conscience, Rivaille se dégagea, sans avoir joui. Il se mit sur les hanches d'Eren, dévoilant une magnifique verge pulpeuse. Alors que l'adolescent ne savait plus quoi faire, le Corporal enfonça d'un coup le sexe tendu du plus jeune. Jeune qui jouit immédiatement, sous l'étroitesse de Rivaille.

« Corporal... vous... »

Eren ouvrit les yeux, et vit que son supérieur était légèrement rouge, et tout son corps tremblait. Sous cette vision, Jäger ne put s'empêcher de retourner Rivaille à quatre pattes, la tête dans les oreillers, et d'entamer de rapides et bestiaux va-et-viens dans l'intimité du plus vieux. Le Corporal ne pouvait plus parler, tellement la douleur et le plaisir étaient intense. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, de se laisser dominer comme ça. Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter de l'instant.

Rivaille était venu déjà deux fois, et Eren ne ralentissait pas la cadence. A croire que ce monstre de titan avait été créer pour le sexe. Dans un cri étouffé, le Corporal vint une nouvelle fois, les larmes coulant sans retenue sur ses joues. Jäger ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tellement il voulait prolonger l'instant présent. Il vint brutalement, sans crier gare, en Rivaille. Epuisé, il se contenta de se retirer, et de s'affaler aux côtés du Corporal. Ce dernier sentit le liquide chaud couler entre ses fesses.

« Corporal, je suis désolé... je me suis laissé aller et... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Son supérieur soupira, en lui tournant le dos.

« La prochaine fois, je te ferais hurler de plaisir, sale gosse. »

Eren rigola légèrement face à cette « menace ». Il enlaça amoureusement son supérieur, avant de tomber lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil fut très difficile pour nos deux hommes. Rivaille ne tenait pas debout, et Eren avait un peu mal aux hanches à force de donner des coups de butoir successifs. Alors que Jäger cherchit ses vêtements, Rivaille sortit des draps. Il glissa sur le caleçon d'Eren, que lui-même avait balancé la veille, et tomba sur l'adolescent.

« Corporal... Vous n'avez rien ?

-J'ai très mal au trou du cul à cause de toi, ça te va ?

-Vous êtes grossier, Corporal. »

Eren pouffa. Ce qui lui valut un coup de poing ramoli de la part de Rivaille. Il n'avait plus de forces. Pauvre de lui. Mais il ne se releva pas. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux d'Eren, il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

Eren commençait à sourire malgré lui.

« Hier...

-On a baisé, et alors ? »

Toujours aussi poétique... Jäger commença à toucher sensuellement le creux des hanches de son supérieur.

« Vous avez dit « La prochaine fois »... Non ? »

Ce jour là, Eren eut une vision charmante de son Corporal, que personne à part lui n'aurait pu voir : un superbe Rivaille, rouge jusqu'au oreilles, en train de balancer toutes sortes d'objets ou d'insultes à l'égard du plus jeune.

La fièvre avait ses bons côtés, parfois.

* * *

**OS assez court finalement, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat ! Rivaille est peut-être OOC, certes, mais je l'aime bien comme ça ! C'est à force de lire des trucs où il est soumis aussi... Bref.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et à une prochaine fois !**

**Chuu~**


End file.
